AJ's House of 1000 corpses part 1
by ItsOffToHellWeGo
Summary: Here's a story...what happens when a a new arrival comes to the Firefly clan...yes she's been took in very kindly by everyone...accept for Otis...he's holding his own little weird grudges


Finally…away from that dreadful place that was considered as ˝_home_˝ , A.J. ran as fast as she could carrying a small bag with only most important things she needed (knifes, guns some money …etc.)

She finally came to an old dusty road in the middle of nowhere…all she could do was hope for a car to drive by and if it does that it'll stop for a weird looking handicapped girl like her.

She finally spotted a red cabriolet in the distance. She waved like crazy hoping the person who was in it would stop for her. The man in the car stopped on the side of the road for her to get in. She opened the door and jumped in the front seat next to him.

The man behind the wheel was none other than Captain Spaulding a known local fella running a museum at a gas station some miles away from where their asses were just seated. His face was still bit white from the face paint. ˝Sweet Baby Jesus girl! What's whit your arm! ˝ Spaulding looked at her wooden arm right before he stepped on the gas. ˝Father issues˝ A.J. replied and said nothing else. Spaulding tried to take a good look at her while also trying to watch the road.

˝So! Where to….uhhh…˝

˝…Alice! Alice Jane Carter, but you and call me A.J. for short˝

˝Well Hell nice to meet ya A.J. you can call me Spaulding! ˝

˝..Hey yeah I heard of you I saw you on TV…I always wanted to try some of your fried chicken˝

˝Well damn girl! You're in luck I was just on my way to pick up some birds to fire up later ,so if you don't mind driving around for a while ˝

˝Not at all… I actually don't have anywhere to go really ˝

˝don't worry I'll see where I can put ya! ˝

While they drove around for Spaulding to get all of the stuff he needed, they chatted and laughed, A.J told him how she lost her arm and sight in her eye and the meanings of all of her tattoos. For the first time in her life she found someone who she felt safe to share her problems with. Because of her abusing father issues she had at home , she finally felt like Spaulding was a real father figure that she never really had. He finally drove her to his museum of monsters and madmen where he dressed up in his freshly dry cleaned clown suit and gave her a bag of fried chicken .

˝so what ya think of my clown suit˝

˝haha I love it!˝

˝hey….pull my string˝ he pointed at his bowtie with a skull on it and she pulled it

˝ayayayayayayayayaya…..hahahaha˝

It made her giggle. She suddenly looked behind him and saw a door

˝hey what's behind that door? ˝

˝That's the entrance to the murder ride…if you dare to enter˝

˝oh please …some homicidal maniacs made of wax and plastic won't scare me˝

˝well follow me…˝

She sat in the little wagon and took the ride. And as she predicted she wasn't very amused, yes the ride was interesting and the stories of the murderers were tempting specially the one about Dr. Satan, but it didn't have the right creepiness …at least that was her opinion.

˝Alright kid I'd love to take ya in but I really don't have any space for you to sleep or even be at, my apartment is small and I can barely take care of myself…˝

˝ohh well that's ok…don't worry I'll find somewhere to stay, but thanks for everything ˝she turned around to the exit wanting to leave

˝hold on a fucking minute! I got me an idea! I can drive u up to the old farm road next to the hanging tree…I know some folks that'll gladly take you in! ˝

˝ohh well that's great thank you! ˝

He quickly took off his clown suit and put on a random shirt and jumped into the car. He drove her up the farm road to a big house with hanging baby dolls from doors and windows and other creepy looking stuff. A.J. loved the look of it already. Spaulding parked his car next to a big tow truck. He walked up to the front door on the porch while A.J. followed him. He knocked on the door twice they could hear someone walking and stuff rumbling inside like someone was in a rush. Suddenly the door opened with heist

˝What! Ohh Spaulding˝ a middle aged blond woman opened the door fixing her hair.

˝Mama! This is A.J. I picked her up on the road and she didn't have a place to go so I thought this would be the best place for her…˝

˝ohhh!...why hello dear nice to meet you! You can just call me Mama Firefly…everyone in this house does˝

A.J. couldn't believe how fast she was accepted among these people. Running away was the best idea she ever had

˝well I'll leave you guys now I have some official clown business if you know what I'm saying. And you can come over my gas station anytime you want ˝

˝gee thanks! ˝she smiled at Spaulding as he went to the car

˝well don't just stand there dear come on in! Let me introduce you to the others! ˝

Mama Firefly grabbed her hand and pulled her in and closed the door. She took her to the living room where she set down on the couch were Baby was watching the Dracula marathon.

˝Well here is my youngest and only daughter Baby˝

˝hey˝ said A.J.

Baby just yawned and kept watching TV. Mama brought the girls some hot Choco with tiny marshmallows on the top

˝Thank you˝ A.J. leaned back on the couch and drank her Choco

Soon Rufus came to the living room

˝Hey Ma! Do we have any more beer?˝

˝yes R.J. Dear but first why don't you come and say hello to our guest! This is A.J.˝

˝does your J. stand for Junior too?˝

˝uhh no…it stands for Jane …Alice Jane˝

˝ohh well nice to meet ya Alice˝

˝yeah same to you R.J.˝

R.J. went to the kitchen to get his beer and went back to his room. Baby finished watching tv and went upstairs.

˝Holy miss moly this is some hell of a choco!˝ A.J. suddenly implied. Mama laughed a little

˝haha dear you sound just like Otis˝

˝Otis? ˝

˝yes you very much remind me of him. He also found himself in front of our doorstep just like you and now he's part of the family and I hope you'll be one too˝

˝ohh well I hope I'll meet him soon than˝

˝he's probably somewhere up in his room doing his little arts and crafts. All that stuff you saw at the museum, that's most of his work˝ Mama smiled with a proud face.

It was dinner time soon; Baby and R.J. were already at the table along with A.J. and Mama Firefly

˝well this is nice …look at all the candles˝ Said A.J. she was very fascinated by the entire house. Soon Tiny slowly came to the dining room with a leather mask on his face. Mama grabbed a piece of paper and wrote him to go get Grandpa. A.J. looked at him a while and then focused back on the candles. Soon Grandpa Hugo joined the table almost falling asleep on the chair. They were all there, accept Otis. A.J. started to wonder if he'll ever show up. Mama stood up and lifted her cup

˝I want to say a few words! I want to welcome A.J. into our family! And I want all of you to make her feel comfy and at home as possible. To A.J.˝ Whole family lifted their cups ant took a sip from them

˝thanks guys I never thought anyone would be so kind to me…I have to say running away from that idiotic father of mine was the best thing I ever did!˝ she smiled and drank from her cup

Soon footsteps could be heard coming from the living room

˝so another runaway I see …and a handicapped one too˝ A.J. quickly turned and saw a man with long dirty blond almost white hair and reddish eyes coming towards her wearing a dirty white top tank with some splatters of blood and a drawn American flag with a sign saying _˝Burn This Flag˝_

˝Ohh Otis! I can't believe you decided to come down and join us! I want you to meet A.J.˝

Otis took slow cool steps towards the table and took a good look at the girl. She felt little bit awkward but didn't really mind it. Otis sat on the chair next to her and leaned on the table still looking at her examining her from head to toe.

˝Well by the looks of you I could say your Pop was an abusive motherfucker and I think I fucked your mom once or twice. Even though she gave a good fuck she didn't make enough money for both you and the old man, that's why she left you…˝

˝how do you…˝

˝ohh mama! I can read you like an open book˝ A.J. looked at him surprised and looked around the table seeing the whole family looking at her. She felt even more awkward

˝ohh and the eye…you kept telling to yourself that he didn't mean it, that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing….but the arm…that was the last straw˝

A.J looked down at the plate in front of her and just stared at it with flashing memories rolling on like a film in her head. The room was filled with awkward silence. Otis slowly stood up and took a beer can of the table and marched back into his room nodding his head and smiling to himself.

˝Well Dinner's over!˝Grandpa yelled to break the annoying silence while standing up and marching back to his room.

˝Mama! me and Rufus are gonna go down town to get some stuff for the Halloween party next week˝ Baby said excitedly

˝Fine dear …you two go have fun ˝

˝I love you mama˝ Baby smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran through the door. Rufus followed.

A.J. was still sitting at the table staring at the plate in front of her.

˝ Are you alright dear? Don't worry about Otis he's like that to everyone. You'll grow to like him in a while˝

˝no it's not that˝ A.J. shook her head snapping out of the memories

˝How did he know all that? ˝

Mama Firefly looked at her surprised

˝you mean all that stuff he said was actually true? I thought he was just bluffing to freak you out like he does to everyone that comes in this house˝

˝it's ok…I just get all these flashbacks, that get to me sometimes˝

˝ohh good …well it's Halloween next week I hope you're not one of those who feel they are too old for this kind of thing˝

˝ohh I know it's my Birthday ˝

Mama made a big gasp and smiled widely with joy hugging her

˝ohh dear I'll make sure you'll have the best birthday ever˝

˝well it'll be the only birthday I ever had ˝

˝that's why it's gonna be special˝

Mama took A.J. upstairs to her room. Her room was right between Baby's and Otis's . It was filled with human skull furniture and a lot of candles. A.J. felt at home right away. She jumped on the bed.

It was maybe old , but much more comfy than the cold stone basement floor she had home.

Just as she lied down to take a nap after a very adventurous and exhausting day she heard gaged screams from Otis's room. Now that sounded interesting. What was he doing in there? She saw a small hole in the wall that separated her room from his and took a peek inside. The room was filled with red light and blood on the floor dripping in ponds. She smiled cause she was strangely entertained by the sight of it. By the looks of their uniforms he had some cheerleaders locked in his room…. 2 of them were already dead but one was still screaming her lungs out with the last amount of energy she had left.

˝fucking cheerleaders˝ she whispered to herself laughing a bit looking at Otis shutting the girl up with slashing her throat

˝man that looks like fun˝ she laughed quietly watching how Otis slowly carved off the girls face exposing bloody muscles and teeth. He took off his bloody top tank and threw it in the corner and started rubbing his bloody hands around his chest and face. A.J. noticed a tattoo on his chest of a human skull with a pair of bat wings and reminded her of the one she had on her lower back. Otis took the girls carved out face and put it on his, while it slipped of he released a giggly gasp and rubbed the blood from it all over his face. A.J. was just looking at him.

˝why am I turned on by this? ˝ she said out loud by accident and quickly covered her mouth. Otis suddenly stopped what he was doing and suspiciously turned to the wall. A.J. quickly jumped on the bed hugging her knees and tried not to laugh. ˝Oh shit I've done it now…˝ she peeked through the hole again, but Otis was nowhere to be seen. ˝where the fuck did he go? ˝

She quickly grabbed her knife and stuck it behind her belt, when Otis burst into her room walking quick steps towards her

˝Ohh you liked that didn't you? You fucking handicap! ˝ He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her back on the wall where she was sitting.

˝Do I fucking play a fucking Peeping Tom when you have your fucking private time?! Do I!? NO! Than why should you! You handicapped piece of shit! ˝ A.J. stared in Otis's bloody face trying to think of an answer, but she could barely release a gasp out of her because of the distraction of his reddishly hellish eyes.

˝Listen to me bitch! Consider me Willy fucking Wonka ! This is my fucking chocolate factory! And you'll do things by my rules! Or else I'll gut you like a fucking pig and make you eat your own fucking intestines you got me!˝ A.J.'s face turned from surprised to an annoyed smirk. Otis continued with movie references.

˝I'm the king of this jungle mama I'm the fucking Mufasa here! And you're just another fucking hyena ˝ She finally managed to look away from his face laughing quietly

˝what the fuck is so funny!˝

˝well if you're Mufasa! Consider me motherfucking SCAR! ˝ She yelled at his face which made him shut up in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment that felt like forever. Suddenly both simultaneously grabbed their knifes and pointed it at each other's throats

˝Well this is the first…˝ He grinned

˝ohh boy you've seen nothing yet˝

˝well I'm really curious now˝ he pressed his knife harder to her throat almost cutting her, that's when she kicked him in the stomach making him fall on his back laying there for a quick moment to take a breath. Just as he wanted to pick up the knife while still lying on his back, she stepped on his wrist making him let go of the knife and took it from his hand. She stepped over him and sat on his chest examining his knife

˝ohh you're good˝

˝I told you you've seen nothing yet. I've killed and skinned my dog when I was like 7 with an exacto knife, picked clean every bone and separated them from the muscles without making a fucking mess and I drained his blood into a bucket and later used it for paintings and shit so you're not the only crafty motherfucker around here! And I used his bones to make myself a chair. This is a really nice knife where'd you get it?˝

˝made it…now get the fuck off me!˝

˝hmmm…how about no!

˝I bet your ass is as fuckable as your mom's˝ He grinned and grabbed her ass

˝Don't compare me to that fucking slut! Deep Shit! ˝she pressed her knife and made a cut over his chest. He made a growl grabbing her wrist

˝Don't ever fucking do that again YOU HEAR ME!˝

˝ohh what you mean this? ˝slashed him again over his chest creating a big X

˝OHH CHRIST! STOP THAT! ˝

˝sorry I slipped ˝ she made a grin and stood up

˝there's your knife˝ she threw it on the floor next to him while he was getting up. She sat on the bed taking a cigarette box out of her bag and pulling one out with her teeth. She leaned over a candle and slowly inhaled the smoke and puffed it out in Otis's face when he came near her. He coughed little bit and set next to her putting his knife away. His chest was bleeding but he didn't really pay much attention to that. He laid back on her bed and turned himself to the wall

˝uhh excuse me I was gonna lay there ˝

˝do I look like I give a fuck? ˝

˝don't you have your own room? ˝

˝well I'm not gonna sleep in that bloody mess aren't I? ˝

˝than clean it up! ˝

˝I'm too fucking tired, Mama will do it in the morning˝

˝lazy bastard˝

˝what did you say?˝

˝mehh forget it ˝ A.J. turned off the cigarette. She took off her wooden arm and placed it under the bed. She lay down next to him so they were lying back to back of each other.

˝Good night…or whatever˝ she mumbled to him. He just lifted his hand and showed her the middle finger

˝yeah yeah…sweet dreams to you too˝ she said in a sarcastic way and blew the candle.

Well Otis was usually used to sleeping next to corpses of dead girls and stuff and he always kind of cuddled up to them. So while in their sleep he turned around to A.J. and hugged her in an awkward kind of way. She was tight asleep so she didn't even realize that but neither did he. The next morning Mama Firefly entered Otis's room and saw he wasn't in there.

˝ohh that lazy ass bastard, I'll have to clean this up again˝ she sighed and closed the door. She then went to A.J.'s room and knocked on the door slowly and quietly

˝A.J. Dear are you…˝ she opened the door and saw Otis sleeping next to A.J. cuddling her like a dead corpse.

˝ohh I better not wake those two…they look so adorable ˝she said to herself and slowly closed the door. A.J slowly started to wake herself up. She felt there was something around her like a hand and she could feel warm air at her neck. She than opened her eyes widely awake when she realized what was going on. she jumped in surprise and fall off the bed. Her surprise jump also woke Otis up. His hands were clenched around her so tightly; when she fell off the bed he fell down with her.

˝Holy miss moly girl what the Hell! ˝ Otis slowly picked himself up

˝why the fuck were you hugging me! ˝

˝me hugging you? Yeah right you were probably dreaming˝

˝more like a fucking nightmare!˝ She grabbed her wooden hand from under the bed and put it on her arm and strapped it up. She headed down to the living room and Otis went down to the kitchen where Baby was eating the Agatha Crispy Cereal with Tiny. Tiny stood up and walked on the other side of the kitchen to get some milk

˝ Where are the cookies? Where the fuck are the cookies at? ˝ Otis started to look around the table

˝no one's listening to you! ˝Baby replied.

˝Hey Tiny! Get me some cookies! ˝ Otis yelled. Suddenly a small plastic bag flew right passed Otis's head and fell on the floor

˝ohh for fuck sake! ˝ He picked up the bag and turned it around and saw it was empty

˝ Eww hog you ate all the cookies! Fucking woodpecker˝ Otis started cursing when he realized he won't have any cookies for breakfast.

˝so what's with you and the new chick? ˝ Baby asked munching on her cereal

˝what the fuck is that supposed to mean? ˝he asked her while filling his bowl with cereal, since he didn't have any other breakfast choice

˝ohh noting …nothing˝ Baby tried to look sarcastically innocent. He sighed and took the spoon and wanted to start eating when he realized there's no milk

˝Tiny can you hurry up with the fucking milk! ˝ Tiny slowly walked back to the table and pour some milk in Otis's bowl.

˝how the fuck can you guys eat this shit. This is disgusting˝ he cringed up spat out the cereal

˝well I was thinking to go down to Spaulding's to get some fried chicken, if you want to come along˝ A.J. yelled from the living room getting ready to go out and made her way to the door. Baby released a giggle while eating her cereal. Otis put on his shirt and hat. He looked pissed at Baby who was giggling while eating

˝what the fuck are you laughing at! ˝. Baby couldn't contain herself no more and she burst into her giggly laugh and started singing

˝_A.J. and Otis Sitting in a tree….K-I-S-S-I-N-G_….hhahahaha˝ Even Tiny started laughing which pissed Otis off even more.

˝you know what! Fuck you all you low life ball sucking ass licking FUCKERS!˝ He turned around on his heels and pissed burst through the door and sat behind the wheel in the tow truck where A.J. was already waiting for him. He started the engine and stepped on the gas. He didn't look at her at all…his eyes were pissed and looked straight on the road.

˝hey what's your problem? ˝

˝my problem? You wanna know what my FUCKING PROBLEM IS!?˝he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

˝YOU! You're the fucking problem! You're ruining my fucking life! ˝

˝wow hey chill out happy boy what the fuck did I do!˝

˝you're fucking existence! I should just kick you out of this fucking truck right now!˝

˝well why haven't you already! ˝ Otis made an annoyed sigh and kept driving to Spaulding's museum of monsters and madmen

A.J. jumped out of the truck and made her way through the door. There was no sight of Spaulding so she figured he's probably doing something in the back. Otis locked the truck door and followed her. She stepped next to the counter and started ringing the service bell. Chickens were heard from the back and someone was cursing

˝Sweet baby Jesus! Whoever's jerking off on that bell out there better be gone when I come out, or I'll rip your nuts off!˝Spaulding showed up from the back door

˝I don't think that would be anatomically possible ˝ A.J. smiled on her smart ass reply.

˝Ohhh Girl! Didn't know it was you what can I do for ya? Ohh and I see you brought Happy Boy with ya! You still a dick boy? ˝ Otis just showed him the middle finger.

˝well breakfast was a drag so we came here for some chicken˝

˝ohhh well I haven't fired up the birds yet, so you two will have to wait˝

Otis was looking around the place seeing all of his stuff that he made in the past years…like Crocodile boy and the hairless monkey. He tried to get some new motivations for his new projects. Since the recreation of Bill into Fish Boy, he had a total art block. Even with the 3 dead cheerleaders in his room, NOTHING! TOTAL BLOCK! It was also Halloween next week and he always had stuff planned for that time but this time he had nothing, NOTHING! His uninspired brain was hurting him! He knew everyone was expecting a lot from him every year and he always made it spectacular. This year they are expecting even more since A.J. arrived and it's her birthday that day. His lack of inspiration annoyed him so much he started to blame A.J. for the whole thing.

˝alright here's your chicken and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out! ˝ Said Spaulding with a playful grin

˝yeah thanks …come on Otis let's go!˝ Said A.J. and made her way to the exit

˝I'm not gonna be summoned like a fucking dog! And especially not by some no good handicapped newcomer whore!˝ Otis yelled behind her as she jumped into the truck.

˝Hey happy boy come here ˝ Spaulding wiggled his finger signing him to go over to him.

˝look I know you're a one man show…the whole Alfa boss thing in the fucking pack , but you must let others like her in! If she won't be much use you can send her to that old bastard. But boy she's a keeper if you ask me ˝he winked at him and took a bite on a freshly fried chicken leg. Otis raised his eyebrow at Spaulding and turned around too looked at A.J. sitting in the truck waiting for him. She waved to him to get the hell in the truck. He turned back to Spaulding.

˝how the fuck do you know that?˝ Otis implied

˝She told me everything about her. SHE'S A FUCKING FEMALE VERSION OF YOU FOR FUCK SAKE! Every word every sentence she said I automatically thought of your sorry skinny ass!˝

Otis's light brows narrowed and he winded his pink eyes.

˝But I HATE HER! She is nothing like me! She's a fucking show off handicapped bitch! What good she'll do with that wooden arm of hers! All I can do is raise fucking termites! ˝ Otis's voice rose up again

˝If u hate her that much why didn't you skin her ass already!?˝

Otis just gave him an annoyed look

˝I'm tired of your shit Cutter…don't worry I'll skin her sorry ass˝

˝can you at least wait till Halloween I don't want my B-day present I'm preparing for her go to waste!˝

Otis sighed and bursted through the door and into the truck again not looking or talking to her , just stepping on the gas and riding their asses the fuck home.


End file.
